<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy by APerfectLie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226955">Daisy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectLie/pseuds/APerfectLie'>APerfectLie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, obey me shall we date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Takes Liberties With The Timeline, Barbatos Is Sneakier, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Lucifer Is Not Jealous, MC Just Be Kissing Demons and Wizards, Necromancy, No Smut, Not Poly, Okay Lucifer is Jealous, Self-Indulgent, Solomon Is A Good Teacher, Solomon Is Sneaky, Spoilers, just kissing, nothing too graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:39:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectLie/pseuds/APerfectLie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could kill me, Aurora thought, Lucifer wouldn’t know until it was too late. She was shocked at the sudden thought. She had not considered Solomon, as crafty as he was, to be so dangerous. He absolutely was and it was foolish of her not to consider this."</p><p>No one thought anything of a vase of dying flowers until they were no longer dying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here is my VERY self-indulgent Obey Me! fic that I wrote at one in the morning. I'll finish soon (hopefully).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aurora knocked on Lucifer’s door and waited. Normally, interrupting the mighty first-born once he retired to his room for the night would be synonymous with a death wish. She had a good reason for the intrusion, maybe she would live long enough to explain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer answered the door, arms crossed and looking less irritated than expected. He was dressed in his casual clothes“I can only assume the situation is quite dire if you’re requesting my attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora took a breath to steady her nerves, it was so rare to see Lucifer out of his uniform. “You said you would do me a favor,” It came out less refined than she had hoped for. It was true, Lucifer had pulled her aside roughly a week ago to tell her that he would do her a favor as a reward for her help with his brothers. This was not how she had originally intended on using that favor and she was disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s lips pointed upward slightly, his posture relaxed slightly. “Oh? Might I inquire about the nature of this favor, seeing as it is well into the evening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her heart flutter at his insinuation. “I need you to take me to Purgatory Hall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body language changed in an instant, mouth dipped down into a stern frown. “You’re going to use the one favor I’ve granted you to make a trip to Purgatory Hall?” He shook his head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already late, like you said,” Aurora replied, “and like you said, I shouldn’t go anywhere without an escort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you chose me? Why not Mammon, he seems more than eager for your company?” Lucifer inquired, seeming perplexed by this request but not missing a chance to take a jab at his younger brother’s obvious affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon asks too many questions, though this is turning into quite the inquisition.” Aurora tilted her head. “Though I might find him if you’re going to deny me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He said immediately. “Wait for me in the foyer, I’ll be there shortly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed as she turned to walk. Aurora pulled out her D.D.D to see a new message from Solomon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I still expect you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed but typed back a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said I’m coming. I had to get Lucifer to agree to take me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A good idea, the Devildom can be a dangerous place at this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Lucifer asked, entering the room wearing his uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You change fast,” Aurora observed. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their journey took a brief amount of time, which was spent in silence. Aurora’s mind was preoccupied with two matters. The first was the more immediate; her proximity to Lucifer during their travel had set every nerve in her body on fire. The first-born demon was a thought she occasionally indulged in when she was alone but his presence made her heart race in her chest. Surely, she thought, he must know. The second was a more serious matter, serious enough to warrant a visit to Solomon. Aurora did not trust Solomon completely, he was far too crafty for that. So far, he had shown her nothing but kindness and Aurora admitted to herself that he would be the most helpful to her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning, Aurora had noticed the flowers by her bedside had become withered. She carefully pulled them from the vase to discard them, only for them to bloom fully with her touch. It caused enough shock for her to lose her footing and nearly fall over. She told no one about this but at lunch, she had pulled Solomon aside. He had asked her to come to Purgatory Hall later and to not discuss the event with anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer opened the door to the hall, leading them inside. “Is this a private meeting?” He asked, voice low so as not to disturb the other members of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I need to talk with Solomon about an upcoming assignment,” Aurora nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked me to bring you here to talk about an assignment with Solomon.” Again, Lucifer shook his head with disbelief. “I should be furious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll only be a moment,” She replied, not taking his words so seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m glad you could make it,” Solomon greeted from the bottom of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had he gotten here? Aurora decided that blending into the shadows must be one of the sorcerer's many tricks. “I’m sorry about the delay.” No, she wasn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon smiled. “Nonsense. It’s not too late.” He approached the pair. “It’s good to see you Lucifer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer eyed Solomon carefully. “Solomon.” He looked between the two. “I’ll wait in the sitting room,” He gave Aurora a look that sent shivers down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was furious, indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s speak in my room. Luke and Simeon are out so it’s just us.” Solomon led her up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon’s room looked much different than she expected. It was a normal room, with green wallpaper and wood floors. There was a large bed, a dresser, a mirror, a bookshelf, and a couple of armchairs. Another door that presumably led to the bathroom was to their left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, have a seat.” He gestured to one of the chairs. “You seemed...surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the image I had in mind,” She took a seat in the chair, watching him closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” He sat across from her, languid in his motions. “This is a temporary room, after all. My own quarters in our world are much different but I do enjoy the change.” He sat up a bit, looking at her with a new degree of intensity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could kill me, Aurora thought, Lucifer wouldn’t know until it was too late. She was shocked at the sudden thought. She had not considered Solomon, as crafty as he was, to be so dangerous. He absolutely was and it was foolish of her not to consider this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across his face. He leaned in closer. “Do I make you nervous, Aurora?” His voice was lower than before and suddenly, Aurora felt very aware of her own heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To move away was to be defeated. “Is it obvious?” Her tone matched his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not to the casual observer. Maybe that’s why Lucifer seemed ready to have me gutted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t make me nervous. My mind is occupied with...other matters.” A safe answer because Solomon didn’t make her nervous. He made her cautious and uneasy at times but nervous was too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back, seemingly satisfied with their little exchange. “Of course. You touched a vase of dead flowers and suddenly they came back into bloom.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I can see how that may be concerning. I did some mild research on the idea but I’m afraid the answers will not satisfy you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confusion overcame her face. “Any answers would satisfy me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many say that and live to wish they never had,” He shook his head. “Initially, I wrote it off as a byproduct of me lending you my abilities but that theory was quickly disregarded as I thought about it. I thought you perhaps had low-grade natural magic that had been dormant but there was no inciting incident to trigger it.” He took a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what conclusion did you come to?” Aurora was impatient, listening to the sorcerer list every thought that had crossed his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed amused by her. “Tell me, Aurora, what do you know about necromancy?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aurora raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me I can bring the dead back to life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon clicked his tongue. “That’s a misconception, but I am proposing the possibility that you may have abilities that fall under the category of necromancy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a new look air about him as he regarded her. If what he says is true then I have become a much more interesting piece in whatever game he’s playing, she concluded. The thought made her uneasy. Solomon was mysterious and it was hard to pinpoint his exact motivations. She studied him with the same intensity as he had her. Objectively, Solomon was very handsome but something about his eyes made her pause. They reminded her of a fox, always thinking. “What of it, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would like, I will extend my services of training to you.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s no fox, Aurora thought, he’s a wolf. “And what would you receive in return?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon chuckled. “I’ve always wanted an apprentice and it would provide ample time for us to really get to know each other, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aurora nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Solomon clasped his hands together. He rose out of his seat and extended his hand to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora accepted the help up. “Thank you, Solomon.” As distrustful of Solomon as she was, Aurora was grateful for the help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked down the hallway to the stairs. Before she could descend, Solomon pulled her close with an arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to ask you to keep secrets,” he spoke low into her ear, “but it would be best for both of us if you kept the details of our arrangement secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora nodded, feeling a hot flush across her face. She turned her eyes away from Solomon’s but he placed a hand on her jaw, gently turning her gaze back on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. I like to keep others out of my private business.” He released her from his grasp, looking a touch more smug than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurora.” A deep voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Aurora looked away from Solomon to see Lucifer at the bottom of the stairs, arms folding tightly against his chest. Even in his normal form, Aurora could feel the heat of his anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was so late.” Solomon nodded towards Lucifer. “That was my fault, we just had so much to discuss, I couldn’t help myself from talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer did not reply. At least, not with words. Instead, he simply raised an eyebrow ever-so slightly. Aurora’s legs began to walk down the stairs before her mind could fully comprehend the motion. This seemed to placate Lucifer enough for him to return his face to a neutral frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Solomon called as the two turned and began to exit. Before they were outside, Lucifer placed a firm hand on the middle of Aurora’s back. The exchange between her and Solomon played back in her mind:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it obvious?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, not to the casual observer. Maybe that’s why Lucifer seemed ready to have me gutted.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you two had sufficient progress on your project,” Lucifer’s voice made shivers go down Aurora’s spine as they made their way back to the House of Lamentation. This was not the red-hot rage he showed at his brother’s antics. This was something else entirely. “I believe you forgot to mention what exactly this project is for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora felt a lump forming in her throat. “It’s just something for RAD, nothing too serious.” She was even more aware of Lucifer’s hand on her back, keeping her close to him as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer did not reply, but a stolen glance at his face was all the confirmation Aurora needed. Of course the might first born Lucifer wouldn’t believe her. His eyes narrowed and his mouth was drawn into a tight frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon can tell you all about it when we get back,” She said before she could stop herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lucifer’s voice was like ice in her veins. “Can he now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want.” Aurora confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose I will accept Mammon’s confirmation.” He titled his head slightly to the side as they passed a couple of lesser demons, watching them scatter as they passed. “It is curious that Mammon didn’t choose you as his partner for this project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were assigned,” Aurora shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the trip was made in silence but Lucifer did not remove his hand from her back. Once they arrived back at the House of Lamentation, they were met with Asmodeus and Mammon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you two get off to?” Mammon demanded, eyeing Lucifer’s hand on Aurora with a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet they went off for some alone time,” Asmodeus let out a dreamy sigh. “Next time, you simply must let me come along. I’d love just to watch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s enough of that.” Mammon’s face was red. “Besides, that’s not even what went on, right Aurora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora looked at Lucifer’s stone face and then back to Asmodeus and Mammon. “No, no it was nothing like that at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus smiled. “Good! I would hate to think you would leave me out of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s late. You two,” He looked at Aurora and Asmodeus, “should go to sleep. Sleep in your own beds, Asmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger brother pouted. “You’re no fun at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? C’mon Aurora, let’s go,” Mammon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I need to speak with you, Mammon.” Lucifer stepped away from Aurora. “In my study, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora’s eyes widened as she looked at Mammon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why? I haven’t done anything all day,” Mammon whined petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurora.” Lucifer spoke sternly as he led Mammon out of the room. “I trust you’ll be down for breakfast on time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” She responded, wary of the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Have a nice night, then.” With that, Lucifer led a still-whining Mammon away to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora made her way to her room. The day’s events weighed heavy on her as she got ready for bed. She walked over to the dresser, staring at the vase of perfect flowers with their soft petals in full bloom, healthy green stems. She reached a tentative hand towards them, shaking slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora jerked her hand back as a loud bang came from her door. “Yes?” She called, still transfixed on the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurora! Open the door right now! Open it or I’ll break it down,” Mammon shouted from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora marched to the door and opened it, pulling Mammon inside and shut the door. “Why are you so loud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me!” He exclaimed. “Making me lie to my dear, beloved older brother like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. She had roped Mammon into her lie. “I’m sorry, Mammon. I thought I would have time to warn you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, because you can’t get one over the great Mammon, I played along.” Mammon puffed out his chest. “But, you owe me! I want an explanation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora frowned. “I don’t know, Mammon…” She got a good look at his face. He was making these ridiculous puppy dog eyes. She let out a sigh. Aurora explained everything to Mammon, sparring no details. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he let out a breath. “That’s a lot.” He smiled. “I’m glad nothing happened with Solomon, he gives me total creep vibes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora rolled her eyes. “Yes, that was the point of the story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t get an attitude with me,” he huffed. “From now on, I’ll take you to your meeting with Solomon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...surprisingly kind of you, Mammon.” Aurora smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon blushed. “Well, I am your first guy so it makes sense that I take care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora threw her arms around him in a moment of unrestrained happiness. After all that had transpired today, she was grateful for Mammon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Mammon returned her hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just been… a lot today,” Aurora stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I understand.” He replied, looking away from her. “I should go, it’s late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora followed him out, wishing him a good night. She got into her own bed, allowing her body to relax. As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts centered on the feeling of Lucifer’s hand on her back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything was on fire. Aurora could feel the heat on her skin as she ran, sweat rolling down her forehead. She was in some sort of wooded area, branches grabbed at her clothes as she ran. A shout came from behind her and she whipped around to see Solomon behind her. As he came closer, she could see burns up and down his arms. The way he walked was odd, he wasn’t running but he still moved fast. Something compelled her to keep running, a deep sense of dread grabbed hold of her as Solomon came closer. As she tried to flee, she could hear Solomon laugh behind her. It was a cold, empty laugh, almost mocking. The heat from the roaring inferno was making her dizzy and it was hard to breathe. Aurora braved a look behind her only to see that Solomon had disappeared. She coughed hard, her body desperate for air as the smoke-filled her lungs. Her head was incredibly foggy now, legs moving slower. The fire was closing in. Aurora coughed hard into her hand. When she pulled it away, it was warm and sticky. She stumbled as she realized it was blood, her body trembling from fear and exertion. Her legs gave out as she coughed again, blood splattering the path as ahead as she fell. The ground was hot as the fire roared closer. Aurora felt eyes on her and she looked up to see Solomon standing over her. He was a ghastly sight; skin translucent enough for her to see dark veins like spiderwebs, eyes sunken deep into his head, and lips chapped and bleeding. There was something unsettling about his posture, it felt as if he were to crouch on all fours in a moment’s notice. He looked at her and slowly, his bloody lips pulled back into a predatory smile, revealing a mouth full of sharp fangs. His face drew closer to hers and she could smell rot and decay on his breath. He was inches away from her, still smiling. She felt like she was going to suffocate, her airway full of smoke and death--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora sat up in bed, breath coming out ragged and hard, her hair stuck with sweat to her face and neck. She half expected Solomon to be there with his awful smile as she looked around the room. Her breathing finally slowed as she realized it was only a nightmare. She cast a glance at her alarm clock, seeing as it was almost time for her to get up. Her hands still trembled as she peeled back the blanket and gathered her things for a shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cool water felt good on her skin as Aurora washed. She took her time in the shower that morning as if she could wash away the terrible nightmare. It had felt so real, Aurora half-expected to see scorch marks on her arms and legs every time she looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After her shower, she finished her preparations for her day. Her nerves had settled considerably since her shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It is only a nightmare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she assured herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re common enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slung her bag over her shoulder, ready to go down for breakfast. She spared a glance at her flowers, still in bloom, healthy, and unnerving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Aurora.” Satan greeted her as she entered the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so good about mornings?” Belphegor huffed. He looked miserable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Satan,” She smiled at him. “Good morning to you too, Belphie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora took her usual seat in between Mammon and Levi, though both had yet to arrive. It was still a little early, especially for Levi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help yourself,” Satan gestured to the spread on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora shook her head. “I’ll wait for the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” Belphie shrugged. “Beel’s already up and he’ll be down soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up awfully early, Belphie,” Aurora remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a terrible nightmare,” Belphie sighed. “Not even Beel could help me and I didn’t want to bother you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora felt her stomach curl at his statement. Belphie had been calling Aurora at night for nearly two weeks but that wasn’t what had distressed her. Belphie had a nightmare last night too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a coincidence</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a number of ways to alleviate nightmares,” Satan spoke up. “I can lend you the book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belphie nodded. “Thanks, Satan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio’s peace was disrupted but the arrival of another three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi, please! Just a little concealer under those eyes, maybe some blush on those cheeks, and oh, some highlighter too and you’ll look so much better!” Asmo followed behind his older brother, who was visibly disinterested in Asmo’s chirping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asmo, I don’t think he wants any makeup.” Beel shook his head as he sat down next to Belphie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi and Asmo took their seats too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Satan greeted. Levi didn’t look up from his game, Beel had already started to fill his plate, and Asmo had worked himself up over Belphegor’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An absolute rat’s nest! Let me fix it,” Asmo fixed him with pleading puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Belphie muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asmo giggled with glee and whipped a brush out of his uniform pocket and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer swept into the dining room, stern and serious. Aurora could feel his presence behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder as he overlooked the scene at the table. The gesture made her heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, look at those two,” Asmo squealed, gesturing with the hairbrush. “Maybe the two of you got cozier than you admitted last night,” he let out a dreamy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a breakfast table, not a hair salon. Asmodeus, sit down. Belphegor, I expect you to clean up before you leave.” He took his seat at the head of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LMAO, Lucifer totally flamed you two,” Levi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leviathan, no games at the table.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi grumbled about his “stupid normie brother” as he pocketed the device. Aurora shot his a sympathetic glance. As the rhythm of breakfast began, she noticed something was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Mammon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer’s lips curled into a smirk. “I don’t believe he’ll be joining us this morning.” He fixed his eyes on her, his smirk dissolving into a neutral face. “Our conversation last night lasted well into the early morning hours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora swallowed hard as she thought about the implications of his statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m curious about what Aurora and Lucifer were doing last night,” Satan looked across the table at Aurora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you must know,” Asmo clapped his hands together, “I caught these two galavanting around the Devildom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora’s face flushed bright red. Lucifer looked ready to commit an atrocity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, isn’t that interesting?” Satan looked at Lucifer now. His face was hard to read but his body had tensed completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t.” Lucifer’s voice was flat. “Aurora needed an escort to Purgatory Hall to speak with Solomon for a project from Lord Diavolo. Asmodeus has inherited Mammon’s flair for the dramatics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan paused, eyes never leaving Lucifer. The tension between the brothers was thick and Aurora’s gaze flickered down to her plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Satan relented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Breakfast continued in relative peace, maybe a little quieter than usual. Aurora grabbed some napkins and wrapped up one of the breakfast sandwiches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take this upstairs to Mammon,” Aurora excused herself from the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t let him make you late,” Lucifer replied, looking up from his breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora nodded and headed upstairs. She knocked on Mammon’s door and received no response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought breakfast for the Great Mammon,” Aurora called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Mammon sounded tired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora opened the door to find the avatar of greed laid out on the couch. “Well, at least you’re dressed,” She handed him the sandwich and took a seat across from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you were Lucifer,” He muttered, taking a bite of the sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucifer wouldn’t have brought you breakfast,” Aurora teased. “Are you coming to RAD?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon tilted his head back with a long, drawn-out sigh. “I suppose I could make an appearance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile played at Aurora’s lips. “The art of persuasion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon finished his sandwich and hopped up off the couch. “Lemme grab my bag and we can head out,” Mammon disappeared into his closet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aurora smiled to herself at Mammon’s antics and pulled out her D.D.D. She scrolled through Devilgram for only a second when she received a message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to talk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little author's note to explain my absence and some good news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First off, I'd like to apologize to anyone who was at any point waiting for an update. I had a rough time with my mental health and then my grandfather passed away. I lost my passion for everything and went to a dark place. I'm not saying this for pity but to simply explain my absence.</p>
<p>That being said, I'm in a much better place now. I've got back into Obey Me (I'm pretty far behind with new chapters) and I have some new ideas for this story. So, consider me back! I am in school so updates will be a little slow and may be irregular but they will happen. Expect the next real chapter very soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, hey, hey!” Mammon snapped his fingers in front of Aurora’s face. “Are ya even listening to me?”<br/>“Mh-hmm,” Aurora nodded as her head snapped up from her D.D.D.<br/>“Oh yeah?” He challenged. “What’d I just say, huh?”<br/>“Something intelligent and insightful,” She replied as the pair passed through the gates of RAD. <br/>“Ha! You weren’t listening after all!” A moment passed before Mammon realized what he said. “Hey, you tricked me!” A scowl formed on Mammon’s face.<br/>“Someone tricking Mammon? A rare sight so early in the morning.” A smooth voice came from behind them. Solomon appeared beside Aurora, his eyes glittered with amusement. <br/>The scowl on Mammon’s face deepened. “No one “tricks” the Great Mammon. I let her think she fooled me. Ya know, good confidence boost and all that.”<br/>Aurora laughed and patted Mammon’s arm sympathetically. “I appreciate your sacrifice.”<br/>Mammon visibly flushed as the trio entered the RAD building which was already bustling with student activity.<br/>Aurora watched Solomon’s lips curve into a smile. “I hate to interrupt such a heartfelt moment, but I have...private matters to discuss with Aurora,” He sounded just a touch smugger than usual, an impressive feat for the silver-haired sorcerer. <br/>That certainly got Mammon’s attention. His entire demeanor changed as he stood up straight. With his laid-back posture, Aurora forgot how tall Mammon truly was. His carefree attitude seemed to melt as he turned to face Solomon with a serious expression. <br/>“Is that so? Well, wizard, let me tell you something: you get up to any funny tricks and I won’t hesitate to show you true power. Am I clear?” Mammon talked low, it was dramatically different from his normal speaking voice.<br/>Aurora felt chills run up her spine. This was another lesson for her. Despite how kind and friendly Mammon was to her, he was the Avatar of Greed and an immensely powerful being. A reminder that she was forever out of her depth here. She was hopelessly, hilariously outclassed by these beings.<br/>“Crystal.” Solomon met Mammon’s hard stare with one of his own. His cockiness turned into neutrality.<br/>The two started each other down for a couple more seconds before Solomon looked away to look at her. Her eyes met his as her gaze darted between the two.<br/>“Good,” Mammon’s tone returned to normal, his posture slouching back down.<br/>Aurora was tempted to breathe a sigh of relief as Solomon pulled her to an unoccupied classroom. He waved his hand at the door, Aurora could hear the lock click as she sat on top of a desk.<br/>“Care to explain that outburst?” Solomon fixed his gaze on her as he crossed his arms across his chest. <br/>They were half a room away and Aurora could still feel the heat from his gaze.<br/>Aurora averted her eyes as a million potential lies swirled through her head. She knew she could use none of them. Solomon was far too intelligent to fall for a simple line such as ‘Mammon’s protecting me’. What had just transpired was not Mammon’s usual brand of protection, even if he was jealous. <br/>“What?” Solomon’s head titled. “Cat got your tongue?” He took a few steps closer to her.<br/>“I may have told Mammon about our meeting,” She relented, looking away from his.<br/>Aurora heard Solomon’s sharp inhale. She heard his steps as he approached her. She watched as he put his hands down on either side of the desk, effectively keeping her in place. She was still taken aback when spoke, now directly in front of her. <br/>“Telling stories outside of class, are we?” He was leaning forward, speaking to her very softly. “I seem to recall asking you not to tell anyone.”<br/>“It was necessary,” Aurora protested weakly. “Lucifer wanted to know what we talked about, I told him it was a project and that Mammon could attest. He demanded to know the truth.” She couldn’t meet the sorcerer’s eyes. <br/>“And you couldn’t turn him away?” His tone edged on mocking. “Look at me, Aurora,” He guided her face with his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him.<br/>She found herself at a loss for words. “Lucifer...punished him, or took out his frustrations on him and it was my fault. I felt...guilty.”<br/>Solomon clicked his tongue at her. “What a tender heart, feeling bad for a demon.” He was certainly mocking her now, even if his eyes remained serious. “I suppose I can’t be too angry with you. After all, he didn’t tell Lucifer about our little secret.” Solomon’s eyes narrowed. “But, that was risky. Foolish, some might say.” He gave her chin a light, reprimanding squeeze. “You are edging into the territory of powerful, ancient magic. As kind as the brothers act to you, they are demons first and foremost. When I tell you to keep something a secret, you need to trust that I’m acting in your best interest.” He leaned in impossibly closer, they were mere inches apart. “Do you trust me, Aurora?”<br/>She shouldn’t. She didn’t need Mammon or Lucifer or Simeon to tell her that Solomon was dangerous. He was cunning and it didn’t take divine powers to sense it. But, that was hard to focus on when he was staring at her so intensely. He was close enough to her that she could feel his body heat and she was sure that he could hear her heartbeat in her chest. Surely he must know the effect he would have on her. Aurora couldn’t trust Solomon, but she wanted to. She wanted to trust him so very, very bad. <br/>“Yes,” She whispered.<br/>“Wonderful,” he smiled as his eyes seemed to flicker to her lips for a moment. Aurora thought that he may kiss her but he simply pulled away. “I brought you a book you may find useful. I’m still looking through my collection and I plan to go to the library soon but in the meantime,” He offered her a brown leather-bound book that looked more like an old journal than a book. “This should be informative.” <br/>Aurora accepted the materials and tried not to look disappointed. “Thank you,”<br/>“Of course,” Solomon made his way to the door. Before he left, he looked back over his shoulder. “I suppose I don’t have to remind you to keep your reading materials to yourself?”<br/>“Of course,” This would be much easier, she would simply leave the book in her bag and read it alone in her room. She got off of the desk, sliding the book into her bag while making her way to the door as well.<br/>“Wonderful,” The grin that Solomon gave her was all teeth.<br/>He turned around and opened the door, only to reveal three members of the student council.<br/>Solomon didn’t miss a beat. “Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, Lucifer. What a pleasure.” He greeted.<br/>“Solomon, it’s good to see you!” Lord Diavolo was his usually perky self. “I expect to see you too, Aurora. I thought you would be with Mammon.”<br/>Before Aurora could reply, Lucifer spoke. “Solomon and Aurora are working on a project together. I fear Mammon’s presence may be counterintuitive to the work process.”<br/>Diavolo laughed and even Barbatos cracked a smile. <br/>“Well, I certainly wouldn’t argue with that.” Diavolo grinned as the trio entered the room. “I think I would like to see this project when it’s completed.”<br/>“Of course, My Lord,” Aurora replied, remaining close to Solomon.<br/>“Yes, I’m sure it will be quite interesting,” Barbatos nodded. Despite his calm demeanor, Aurora could see something in his eyes as they made contact.<br/>The pair gave their goodbyes to the trio of demons and shuffled to the door.<br/>“Aurora, before you go for lunch, will you stop by the student council room?” Lucifer asked hands clasped tightly in front of him. “I have something I would like you to look at.”<br/>Aurora paused as she looked at him. He seemed calm and composed but, she felt as though it was merely surface-level.<br/>“Yes, of course,” She nodded.<br/>“Thank you.” He replied, maintaining unwavering eye contact.<br/>Aurora and Solomon exited the council room. Aurora let out a sigh of relief. As the two were about to part ways for class, Solomon put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in close.<br/>He put his mouth right by her ear, “Someone’s in trouble,” He whispered and walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>